


Fortune like the Moon (Music)

by lucius_complex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Classical Music, Fanmix, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucius_complex/pseuds/lucius_complex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musical companion piece to 'Fortune like the Moon'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune like the Moon (Music)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fortune like the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169029) by [lucius_complex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucius_complex/pseuds/lucius_complex). 



 

  

**FORTUNE LIKE THE MOON**

 

 

**Part One**

 

  1.      ‘Adagio for Strings’ by Samuel Barber (9:04) √
  2.      ‘Time Forgets’ by Yiruma (5:00)
  3.      ‘La valse d'amelie’ by Yann Tierson (2:42)
  4.      ‘O Fortuna’ (Carmina Burana) by Jon Schmidt & Steven Sharp Nelson (3:21)



 

 

**Part Two**

  1.     ‘Pavane in F-sharp minor, Op.50’ by Gabriel Faure (1887), arrangement by Nawa Mukerji, played by Silvije Vidovic. (4:50)
  2.     Le Sapin Op.75 No.5 by Jean Sibelius, played by John Barton (3:06)
  3.     ‘First rendezvous’ by Yann Tierson (1:26)
  4.     ‘Reverie’ by Bogdan Alin Ota (3:04)



 

**Part Three**

  1.      ‘Watching Lara’ by Yann Tierson (1:38)
  2.      ‘The River Flows in You’ by Yiruma (3:09)
  3.      ‘A dream in a dream’ by Bogdan Alin Ota (6:19)
  4.      ‘Facing demons’ by Zack Hemsey (2:40)



 

**Part Four**

  1.      ‘The Way’ by Zack Hemsey (7:04)
  2.      ‘The car chase’ by James Horner (2:37)
  3.      ‘Becoming George’ by Abel Korzeniowski & Shigeru Umebayashi  (3:53)
  4.      ‘Love was my alibi’ by Kris Fogelmark (3:40)



 

[Click here](http://8tracks.com/lucius-complex/fortune-of-the-moon) [links to 8tracks] 

 


End file.
